story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna/Quotes
*'Morning:' "Good morning, player!" *'Afternoon:' "Hello, player. Nice day." *'Evening:' "Evening sky looks really beautiful." *'Night:' "So, I see you're up late as well! ♪" *'Favourite Gift:' "What? A Penne Pasta? What a thoughtful gift... I'ma very happy! Thank you.♥" *'Loved Gift:' "Well, um... I like this. I'm quite happy to accept it... T-Thanks." *'Liked Gift:' "Is this for me? Thanks. Um, I suppose I'll take it." *'Neutral Gift:' "Uh, it's-a for me? Thanks..." *'Disliked Gift:' "Eww! How weird...! What do you think you're doing?!" *'Hated Gift:' "HEY! Why are you being so dumb?! Did I do something to bug YOU? I doubt it!" *'Horror Gift:' "H-hey, yuck! Keep it away! I don't want it... Oh, don't put it in my table without asking! That was so mean!!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? Oh, how nice of you.♫ You shouldn't have..." *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Gross! Why'd you get me a bad gift on my birthday?" *'Multiple Gifts:' "Don't count on me accepting more than one present!" *'Black:' "Huh? What is it? Do you need something?" *'Purple:' "So, is your job to wander around the town?" *'Blue:' "This town really feels like my home these days. I hope you feel the same way, player." *'Yellow:' "It's amazing how much your skills have grown, player. You look like a real idol these days." *'Gold:' "You're always working. That's a good thing. Seeing you work inspires me to work harder." *'Orange:' "Did I ASK you to talk to me? I don't think so! Just go away and leave me alone!" *'Light Green:' "Player, I'm glad that I met you.☆ I just feel comfortable around you. We have a great friendship." *'Green:' "I'm really lucky to be married to you, player. Your love and support are greatly appreciated.♥︎" *'Pink:' "Heh... Married life is wonderful. I never thought I could be this happy.♥︎" *'Magenta:' "Are you just wandering around bored? I hope you're not slacking off!" *'Red:' "Player... you mean everything to me.♥︎ Sorry. That was pretty funky." *'Early Spring:' "Spring really brings a lightness to both body and spirit." *'Late Spring:' "I think cherry blossoms are pretty when they fall." *'Early Summer:' "I feel awkward in summer..." *'Late Summer:' "Don't just eat cold things all the time." *'Early Autumn:' "The sky in autumn is clear, isn't it?" *'Late Autumn:' "It's getting pretty cold lately. I must prepare for the next season." *'Early Winter:' "I wonder why we really need a Winter season?" *'Late Winter:' "We're almost done with the month.☆" *'Sunny:' "What a nice day. It's so refreshing. ♫" *'Cloudy:' "What comfortable weather." *'Rainy:' "Rainy days are nice and quiet." *'Snowy:' "You should warm your body with something warm on cold days like this." *'Before the Wedding:' "We are getting married soon. Everyone in town are all so happy! ♫" *'Expecting a Child:' "I'm just feeling unwell now... Why should I have to stand around and entertain you anyway?" *'After Baby's Birth:' "What a wonderful labour1. I feel relieved." *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "It's nice to have a new family.♥" *'Baby (Stage 4):' "What does Child want? You should find out." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "A child's very presence has a healing effect." *'When the Child is grown:' "I wonder if I'm as smart as Child..." *'After Divorce:' " 1. British spelling is used regardless of region. *'Before the Wedding:' "There's nothing special you need to do just because you got engaged. Just be yourself." *'Expecting a Child:' "With the baby on the way, things are about to get a lot more lively. I’m looking forward to it." *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congratulations on your new child.☆ It's hard work, but that's worth every second. Good luck." *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "You should give them lots of piggyback rides." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Ah, so your child is talking a little bit?" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "How's your kid? Started running?" *'When the Child is grown:' "Child has really grown. You love 'em as much as you can before they leave the nest." *'After Divorce:' "What? You divorced? I don't even want to talk about it. Divorced couples give me the heebie-jeebies!" Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Quotes